Orochimaru's wrath
by Omar Shariff
Summary: Orochimaru prepares for an assault on Konoha Village and he plans total annillation.
1. Default Chapter

Hi guys, this is my first work, and I hope you guys will review. Don't go easy on me. Flames welcome. I know there are other better fiction out there than this half assed one but I have to thank all those writers in who inspired me to do some writing on my own. Well then hope you enjoy!

P.S I don't own Naruto.

And yeah ' .... ' = thoughts

" ..........."= speech

Headers or any other symbols before a para means change of POV or scene... I don't really know... I just kept writing and it turned out this way... Sorry if it bothers you I will try to do something yo my style though it may take time.

* * *

Prologue 2 months ago 

"Naruto I am gonna kill you and get that Magenken Sharingan."

"Sasuke i dont really understand why you gotta kill me but there's one thing I gotta tell you. I never go back on my words, I promised Sakura chan to bring you back, because thats..."

"Yeah Yeah I know thats your Nindo. Naruto you never understand or should I say you will never understand... You will never EVER BEAT ME!!!!"

-seals- 'chchchchchchchch' "CHIDORI!"

-woooooooooossssssssssshhhhhhhh- Naruto is getting his second Rasengan ready.

_Sasuke_

'hmph... This power is enormous. I never thought that i will get my third chidori and damn do I still feel good. Heh Kakashi said that I will never grow when l unseal my chakra... Bullshit!! That bastard must be scared of my power to be greater than his. I must rely on this chakra... To realise my dream... MY VENGENCE, BECAUSE I AM AN AVENGER. But first...'

Sasuke looks at Naruto.

_Naruto_

'That bastard... He really means it...' "phwit" 'shit that second chidori really hit me. i starting to bleed internally now... That bastard... I am gonna drag his stinking ass back to Konoha alive or half alive, EVEN IF IT COSTS ME MY LIFE!!'

"HAAAA..."

Chakra starts to rotate faster and faster in Naruto's palm. Everthing arond Naruto is swaying due to the enormous tonardo force of Rasengan.

"Heh, so you are finally getting serious hah Naruto. How many times do I need to tell you there is no competition between our strengths. Looks like i gotta kill you... Then again I have to kill you to get my Sharingan so it works out well in the end."

VOOTHOOMPH! Sasuke starts dashing towards Naruto. Naruto stands his ground, "Sasuke I will DEFINITELY bring you back!"

"CHIDORI!!" "RAAAAASENGAN!!"

"DIIIIEEE!"

"As i promised Sakura chan i will bring you back, definitely!"

Both of them held on to their jutsus as their palms collided but Sauke started to pump in more chakra into the Chidori. The Rasengan was being pushed backed.

_Naruto_

'Is this the end... Sakura chan i dont think i will be able to fullfill my promise...' Past images of Sakura chan started to flash in Naruto's mind. Then, " Naruto take Sakura and run far away. I think i can hold out for a bit longer for you to escape. I lost my important people once and i am not gonna see my precious people die in front of my eyes again." The fight with Haku flashes before his eyes when Sasuke blocked the needles for him. 'He saved me, an important person for him, I will save him because he is my FRIEND WHO REGCONISED ME!!'

"SASUKE!!!!" A shitload of Chakra started to burst from Naruto. For Sasuke he only saw blue...

Sound Village

"That Fox brat is proving to be too meddlesome Kabuto"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama"

"I think Sasuke is of no more importance after this. He couldn't even beat that pathetic fox brat..."

_Orochimaru_

'I should have gone for that fox brat instead. Sasuke kun was too over rated perhaps... The Uchiha clan has only the sharingan to be feared afterall... Magenken Sharingan a genjitsu... Heh with this new jutsu i am preparing not even Itachi can deal with this.'

"Kabuto how is the search going on?"

"Its going well Orochimaru-sama. We only need 11 more highly skilled ninja's to awaken _it. _Orochimaru-sama am I going to be in the summoning ritual as well?"

"That would not be nessesary, I still need you by me... Get the ninjas and prepare the ritual, Konoha is going down for sure this time. Without the jutsu of the sealing by the fourth I will personally see what they are going to do... We attack once _it _awakens."

"Yes Orochimaru-sama... It will be ready in exactly 8 months 5 days and 3 hours..."

"hmph... Thats why i said i still need you"

Kabuto smirks and with a few seals vanishes, for his mission.

_Orochimaru _

THIS TIME I WILL GET MY REVENGE SARUTOBI SENSEI, TSUNADE, JIRAIYA!!!!' "ha ha ha ha ha" 'I WILL FOR MY ARMS'. He sat in the darkness with only his blood thirsty red eyes visibly glowing...

Konoha Village

PLOTH!!! Two bodies bloodied and battered lay at the gates. The blond suffering more due to the fact that he had a gaping gash through hes torso and a badly charred hand. In fact he was more like watering the floor with his blood. The dark haired boy was also in no better condition.. He was only covered in a strip of cloth most of it ripped off by the Rasengan and his entire body's skin was swivelled, bleeding through every pore.

"Hey moron... why didnt you kill me..." Sasuke barely managed to breathe his words out " i really was trying to kill you" looking deep into half covered one blue eye he could see.

"Because you are my precious person" Naruto replied staring back into Sasuke's only open deep black eye...

A tear rolled down Sasuke's eyes... 'I was stupid enough to follow Itachi'

"NARUTO!!! NARUTO!!!! SASUKE KUN!!! GET HERE INO, HINATA, GET THESE TWO TO THE HOSPITAL QUICK!!!" All three were crying... What in the world happend to these two... " Sasuke kun Naruto what in the world happened to you" Sob Sob...

"Hinata, Sakura get them to the hospital I will get Tsunade sama" With that Ino sped off to the Hokage's office.

2 weeks later

"Eh-Na-ru-to-where-are-you-go-ing!?!" Naruto looked back to see Sakura... fists clenched... and a bursting nerve on her forehead...

He knew where this was gonna lead to... Boom Bam Bam Thong... He was back on his bed...Already mummified from neck down to toe and now with 4 new bums on his head...

"Sakura chan don't be so cruel I just wanna eat some ramen..."

"No..." At which Naruto gave her a watery blue eyed plea... "Haiyah... why cant you be like Sasuke kun... He listens to Kakashi sensei, eats his medicine and is resting perfectly in bed..."

"Its because of that idiot I am here in bed!" Naruto just blurted out. Sakura was taken aback at his comments. She hung her head...

"Naruto... I am really sorry... Really really sorry... Without you I don't think Sasuke kun would have comeback but why... Why did you do something so stupid..."

"Sakura chan..."

"Why did you do it risking your life...You could have let him go... I dont want to lose him and I definitely dont want to lose you...either" Sakura started crying. "Wh- Wh..." Naruto started wiping Sakura's tears...

"Because both of you are the first ones to acknowledge me, both of you are my precious people" Naruto replied brimming from ear to ear, with his clear blue eyes sparkling in the morning sun.

"Your precious people... Me..." With that Sakura just fell on Naruto hugging him and started to weep uncontrollably.

_Sasuke_

'That moron... I wonder how is he doing... Precious people huh... Moron...' with a smirk, for a long time since he could remember Sasuke fell asleep smiling.

"Ahh choo! Somebody must have been talking shit about me!" Naruto scowled. Knock! Knock!

Hinata entered only to see Sakura crying on top of Naruto... "Erm, I think this is not a good time I will comeback later"

"No No No... Hinata come in. Don't mind me... I was going to leave any way. I will check up on Sasuke kun and tell you later about his recovery ok." Sakura telling Naruto."And if you even think about leaving..." Sakura cracked her knuckles... Naruto just gulped looking at the pink haired demon before him" Well than see ya. Hinata take care of him."Hinata just blushed.

"Erm Naruto kun why was Sakura crying"

"I just told her she was my precious person" Hinata's heart sank... How about her? What did Naruto think about her?

"Er...erm" she managed to squeak out. "Naruto kun..."

"Hinata when the time comes I will also protect you because you are also a very important person to me!" Hinata was suprised at this. She just cried, hugging onto Naruto. Naruto was also shocked at this gesture, he just put his bandaged palm on Hinata's head.

"Thank you Hinata, I thought I was alone but I have found people who can cry for me Thank you. So can we go for ramen Hinata?" Hinata smiled.

"No." Naruto just fell flat on his bed.

_Naruto_

'First a pink haired demon and now a blue haired one... Well then I just gotta heal faster. For that a good rest is needed, lets see 1 bowl of ramen 2 bowl of ramen 3 bowl of ramen 4 bowl of ra-me-n......'

Hinata left the room seeing Naruto fell a sleep. "Good night Naruto kun"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed that. Ayway if any kind soul reveiws this I will release another chapter. Till then! Thanks 


	2. The training

Thanks for the reviews. I will try to do something about the sound effects... On the next chapter. I hope this chapter will be better reading material for you guys. Enjoy! Thanks your reviews mean alot to me!

* * *

Sound Village

"Kabuto how is the preparation comin along"

"We are on shedule Orochimaru sama"

"Good, couse I can't wait either"

"Be patient for six more months Orochimaru sama"

"hmph... I need some fun till then. I think i will look for Itachi to try out my new jutsu... prepare the sacrifices"

"Orochimaru sama if we do that we may be put behind shed-..." Kabuto froze from the death stare of the snake eyes of Orochimaru. "I understand" POOF! Kabuto dissapeared.

"Its good to have some body who understands me... Ka-bu-to" Orochimaru muttered with a wide grin. "So now where are you now..." Orochimaru licked his lips "Itachi"

Konoha Village

"Kakashi I will be taking Naruto for training again. I hope this time you will train Sasuke well... when he recovers"

"Jiraiya sama Naruto has only been resting for two months now is it really ok?"

"Its alright, Naruto is not normal and that brat is certainly not going to wait anymore"

"Tsunade sama!"

"Tsunade is right, anyway I got to toughen him up before Orochimaru strikes" Kakashi and Tsunade looked at Jiraiya intently" I got new information that Orochimaru has been moving and capturing strong Ninjas of the Mist and Grass. Most like for sacrifice and its gonna be big whatever he is planning. Anyway I don't think Naruto will lose any thing if Orochimaru doesn't attack either...although the same can't be said for myself... How I am going to miss the girls of this village... Tsunade do you think as a parting gift..." Jiraiya motioned to Tsunade's boobs. BOOM BANG THONG CRACK!

"Tsunade sama is he going to be alright... He looks to be in alot of pain" Kakashi looked at the Hokage and back to the her handiwork.

"That idiot had that coming bloody idiot" Tsunade dusted her hands.

"Kakashi, Sasuke won't heal for another 2 months but i want you to train him in certain areas to speed his recovery" Tsunade threw him a scroll

"Yes Tsnunade sama" POOF! Kakashi took off.

"Jiraiya so what kind of training do you have in mind for Naruto"

"Ho ho... Start worrying... Because this training is the toughest trainig any one can go through in fact only your Grandfather is the one who had ever completed it"

"Heh if anyone can do it its him..."

"Tsunade you really think he can do it huh? Even us the Sanins only reached level 4 ?" Tsunade smiled looking high into the sky, Jiraiya did the same, the former Sanins thinking the same thought

'The sky is the limit for that guy... Because Hokage is his dream!'

"Sasuke I want you to follow this strict training regime. Order from Tsunade sama. It will help you recover faster. Huh? What is it?" Kakashi looking at the crest fallen boy.

"Won't I be punished for what I did? I not only tried to run away but I almost killed Shikamaru,Chouji, Neiji, Kiba and... Naruto..."

"Heh don't worry about that, Naruto has personally aske to bust your ass open again and the rest of the guys are leaving it to him... Even Tsunade sama is ok with it so get healed fast to get your ass whooped again... OK?"

"That moron is gonna whoop me again huh... Interesting... This time I am definetly looking forward to it..."

"By the way Sasuke, Naruto is going to start training soon... or should I tommorrow... So..."

"Yeah don't worry that dead last is not gonna beat me again... That moron... Can't live without him can't live with him. By the way say thanks to him... for me"

"You just keep training and dont forget the medication!"

_Kakashi_

'Thanks huh?' Kakashi wondered 'Naruto and Sasuke... These two are a force to be reckoned with... Both of them won't have reached this level if they hadn't been competing... The future of Konoha is with these guys and it looks brighter than ever'

"Hey hey Ero Senin, where are we going to train? Is it gonna be like last time or are we really gonna train?"

"Look here Naruto, this time its gonna be really tough and if you fail in this training... Or make any mistake your life as a shinobi will be over..." 'That should teach him for calling me Ero Senin. Look at his serious face hehehehehe'

"GULP!, Ero Senin is that training that tough? Alright! If I can't even take this pathetic perverted training then I dont deserve to be a ninja!" Jiraiya fell face flat hearing that comment.

"This training is not a joke Na-aallo girls..."Jiraiya drooled" Wanna go training together... I can teach MORE than Ninjutsus"

"PERVERT!!!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed into Jiraiyas ears" Lets go!"

Secret Location near Konoha

"Naruto we're here" Jiraiya beamed.

"Huh? We travelled 2 and a half days to get to this lousy water hole in the middle of nowhere in this forest? Whats so special about this place anyway?"

"A trained ninja can definitely see that there is something in this place... Sometimes I wonder how would you manage to become Hokage with your level of skills. Haiyah..."

"Heh that is why I have to train and get stronger..." Naruto looked into Jiraiyas eyes with determination.

"Lets go Naruto"

-seals- "OPEN SESAME JUTSU!"

The ground started to shake and the small pond started to split. Naruto stared dumbfounded.

"Welcome to the Hidden Leaf Labyrinth"

"Wow awesome Ero Senin" Naruto gapped "I can't believe that there was such a place... So I am gonna train here... Awesome!"

"Before we start Naruto get those barrels here to this spot."

"Those there, oh ok" As he transfered the barrels he was sure that they smelt strangely fammiliar.

"Ok Naruto now for your training..."

Naruto perked up his ears, "You're the best Ero Senin, today you started to train me properly... I won't let you down"

"Summon Gamabunta"

-seals- "SUMMONING JUTSU" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"WHAT THE HELL!" Gamabunta's grumbling was heard"WHY THE HELL DID YOU SUMMON ME NOW YOU BRAT?!?!? AND WHAT IS THIS PLACE...HEY BRAT DO YOU WANNA DIE SO FAST!!!HUH?!!!" Gamabunta grumbled menacingly again to Naruto.

"It wasn't me it was Ero Senin who asked me to summon you" Naruto replied shaking.

"Yeo Gamabunta won't you join me for a drink?" Jiraiya, pointing to the pile of barrels Naruto had stacked up.

"HUH!?! Ero Senin, those were sake?!No wonder it smelt fammiliar. You liar, how about my training?"

"JIRAIYA DON'T TELL ME THAT YOU ARE GOING TO TRAIN HM HERE!?" Jiraiya smiled backed to Gamabunta"HEH THIS IS GOING TO BE INTERESTING, ONLY THE FIRST HAD EVER COMPLETED THIS AND THIS BRAT I DONT THINK HE CAN GO BEYOND LEVEL 2"

"Gama Oyabin? What is it" Naruto was clueless as to what Jiraiya and Gamabunta were talking about.

"Naruto I want you to give clear this area where Gamabunta made a mess, and at the same time release all of your remaining chakra"

"OK Ero Senin! HAAAA!" -seals- "MASS REPLICATION JUTSU"

"Ohh not bad!"..."NOT BAD FOR A BRAT HEH JIRAIYA!"

The Narutos started cleaning up the forest and the labyrinth. On instructions of Jiraiya the made tables and makeshift stools. Soon the cleaning was done and Naruto came to see Jiraiya with his clone Army. "Now what Ero Senin?"

"I want you to use the remaining chakra to Rasengan off your clones." Naruto looked blankly but complied.

"HAAAAA!" Chakra started to spin in his palm, getting faster and faster. Jiraiya looked on with a shocked expression.

"RASENGAN"

_Jiraiya_

'In just 3 months his Rasengan has improved this much?! This amount of chakra in just 3 months...This one move can wipe out an entire Chunnin army if he properly controls this move... This guy is a monster without the Kyubii itself... hmph...Monster chakra and unlimited stamina...This guy never seizes to amaze me... Well then to work...'

"Naruto seems like you can't muster anymore chakra so then put on this suit."

"Heh? What's this?" Naruto looked at the metal suit with seals all around it.

"This suit seals out your current chakra and the for the next few weeks you will train again from basics till you can summon Gamabunta, create as many clones you did today and then finish them off with Rasengan." Naruto had question marks all over his head..."Just wear this suit and your Chakra capacity will increase two fold!" 'Not too bright as a ninja though'

"Ok Ero Senin..." BAM!! "Errr-rrro Sssenin... What the hell is it with this suit...Its too damned heavy" Naruto looked up at Jiraiya, firmly flat on his stomach on the floor.

"This is made from a special metal made by the First to train, and by the way both the Third and First took only three weeks to get used to this suit which means they could summon Enma in three weeks and use their special jutsus. For you I will give you...Hmm"

"Two weeks! Two weeks is enough for me. I will surpass both of them." Naruto said as he got up 'Damn I can't feel any Chakra in me and... and... I AM HUNGRY!!!'

"Heh big words from a Genin... Well then since your stomach is growling lets eat something before you start to train"

During the meal Naruto struggled to even lift his chopsticks. After the meal which took Naruto 45 minutes, and only one serving, he went off to train. He had a whole lot of basics to learn running, jumping, silent movement, tree climbing, tree walking, swimming, water walking are but a few of the tasks he had to complete. At the end of the day he dropped dead, sleeping, without even eating.

_Jiraiya_

'Heh this ain't gonna be a walk in the park Naruto. To complete this even us Sannins took 2 months to complete before we could move normally. Lets see if you can surpass us before you try to surpass the First and the Third!'

The next morning Naruto was up and continued his training. Jiraiya just lazed around sleeping till afternnon then made breakfast and left Naruto alone.

"Ero Senin where are you going?"

"WHAT!!! You don't expect me to stay here and watch you!!! I can't wait for you, you might take years before you can even run with the suit on. Heh anyway I left food for you over there... It can last you for a week. Just some dried food. I will be back in a week. Chao..."

_Naruto_

'Damed Ero Senin. I will show him when he comes back. hmph... Making me do this kids stuff. I bet Kakashi sensei must be training that idiot, seriously. AHHHHH!!! How in the blue hell did Ero Senin become a Sannin? Crap I don't have time to waste, I gotta pass this test in 2 weeks. I can't let Sasuke undermine me again. This time I will go through this Hokage training and show him that I am as good as him!'

"Ooooi Naruto! Where are you... Argh!!!! You're sleeping!?! Why the hell aren't you training" Naruto grinned back.

-seals- "Replication Jutsu" BOOM! 5 clones stood beside him.

"Oh so now you can call out 5 clones but... WHAT THE HELL!" Jiraiya was surrounded by the clones and Naruto was behind him in the blink of an eye, "Ho ho ho, I see you have become faster... Good work..." 'Naruto... this guy is even faster than before without training, How the hell did this happen, must be the Kyubi's healing powers. Everytime he healed back his capacity must have also increased, this guy is dangerous too dangerous, luckily he is in our side. Heh this brat is getting more and more interesting with time... I guess its time to notch up the training... A LOT!'

"Hey Naruto come here."

"What are those Ero Senin..." pointing to 7 slabs of rocks " Harrrr! They have the same seals as this suit... Don't tell me..."

"Oh yes these rocks are to be fitted to the suit and this is the 2nd level of training. This time Naruto I also want you to disperse all your chakra. Then I will fit these on to your suit" Naruto used multiple Replicatin Jutsus to clear off his chakra and collasped.

"Heh I guess this is all I have Ero Senin." Jiraiya approched him and fitted the slabs on him. As soon as he completed the seals on the stones lighted up and melted into the suit. The suit only looked the same but now Naruto is carrying 200 kg on him. Naruto got up slowly, smiling... "Just remember to be back in one week Ero Senin."

Sound Village

"We have located him Orochimaru sama, your next orders?"

"Wait..."

Konoha Village

"So Sasuke how have been recovering?"

"Ho-Ho-Hokage sama... I have been doing well thanks to you"

"Very well then Kakashi will train you personally from today till hes satisfied that you are capable... To protect this village... As a Shinobi of this village. Don't take this training to be part of your vengence plan and repeat the same mistake again... If you try anything funny I'll kill you." Sasuke knew Tsunade meant every word of it.

"I understand Hokage sama" POOF!

"Yeo!" Kakashi appeared.

"Sensei, so we will be training today?"

"Yep and I want to tell you more about the Magenken Sharingan, and... my Sharingan... So get ready, we're going to the forest"

Forest Location

"We're here Sasuke."

"Isn't this the heroes monument"

"Yes and I want to tell you about this hero, a Uchiha like you who sacrificed himself for me. During one mission I jeopardised the team and he covered my ass. He died saving the team and...me, of course the mission was a success, and I lost my best friend... no my partner. This scar, " removing his Sharingan covering patch" is from that day, the wound, a shuriken slashed through my eye but he offered me his eye... Sasuke you and I are of the same species but one word of advice, don't lose your partner"

"Partner...Friend...Naruto..." These words rang in his head repeatedly and Sauke just hung his head recollecting the past moments with Naruto.

"Well then lets get down to buisness..." Sasuke snapped back to present on hearing this. "First I want you to to try release the seal at your will"

"But you told me never to rely on its power, you told me I won't improve... I got Naruto hurt because of this power..."

"Well... Since you have repented for the better why not let you in on a secret. That seal's power can release the Magenken Sharingan but it will take alot of practice before you can reach it. I was not going to tell you anytime soon since you were not thinking clearly and was hell bent on revenge but now I will teach you since it will be a strength to protect the ones you love most." Sasuke nodded grimly realising that true strength comes from protecting rather than destroying, an image of Naruto flashes in his mind. "I guess I don't have to tell you how to really reach the Magenken Sharingan, killing your closest friend, but this is another method. Using your so called weakness into your most feared strength. First summon your Chidori."

-seals- chchchchchchchchchc "CHIDORI!"

"Now concentrate all your remaining chakra, I mean ALL your chakra, to your Chidori as well" Sasuke complied.

"Kakashi Sensei nothing seems t-... AHRGH!!!! IT HURTS IT HURTS" Sasuke screamed looking at his arm, now bleeding profusely from the strain of the immense chakra.

"Activate your Sharingan now and concentrate on my movements, Sasuke don't worry I won't kill you, TRUST in me Sasuke." Kakashi started to thow kunais and shurikens at Sasuke. Sasuke dodged them all, then Kakashi threw one at Sasuke's head at full strength. Normally this would not be too hard for Sasuke to dodge but at his current state, with the suped up Chidori...

'I will not give up... I will overcome this!' Sasuke turned desperate as the Kunai neared his head, then the seal acted up filling him up with chakra,he immediately dodged the kunai.

"Well done Sasuke, as expected of the Uchiha clan, you have finally inherited the Magenken Sharingan. I hope you won't forget that feeling you had today. We are ging t train till your mind remembers it, then you just can recollect it to activate this Sharingan." Sasuke was dumbfounded, he inherited the elusive Magenken Sharingan? He rushed to a pond nearby to check his eyes... True enough he had the same eyes as that murderer, the Magenken Sharingan, Itachi.

"Kakashi Sensei but how, Itachi told me that I had to kill my closest friend..."

"True enough, that is but one of the ways to activate it. This special sharingan is inborn in the Uchiha clan but requires tremendous chakra to activate which is why it is so elusive but it can be activated in the easier way, killing another and using a Sharingan jutsu to seal the person's chakra into your own Sharingan. The fact that he asked you to kill your closest was just to make you regretful and follow in his path of no return." Sasuke was speechless. He.. Naruto... Sasuke just remained at the pond staring deep into his eyes.

"Sasuke thats it for today, tomorrow be prepared for the same exercise. You will continue till you can summon the seal's chakra on you own to call out the Magenken Sharingan" Sasuke nodded and both of them returned back to Konoha Village.

* * *

So how was it? Crappy? Good? Room for improvement? Please review. Thanks for reading!!!


	3. Orochimaru vs Itachi: The legend VS the ...

I wish to thank k p for being with me all this time... lol... for 2 chapters. k p came back to read my second chapter, that was really encouraging in fact I was pleasantly suprised. My thanks also goes to Niko-Niko Fairy; despite having a great story behind him he acknowledged my work. And DaveBoo1387, it's for reviewers like you wriyers like me can go on. Thanks guys. The rest of them I hope they would like this better. Thanks! Enjoy this chapter hopefully!

* * *

_Outskirts of Konoha Village forest territory_

"Kisame we have been scouted on."

"Yeah, can you feel them?"

"No, they are highly skilled... I do not think they are from Konoha though. That village is in too dire straits to send a team after us."

"So?"

"It looks like they want to have some fun, wh don't we wait for them to start the party."

"Itachi you are too soft, we should take the initiative to welcome our guests..." Kisame exclaimed pulverising a boulder near him with hs Samehada.

"You scared them away..."

"Damn I really wanted to play..."

" Don't worry, they'll be back, why don't wait for them here then?"

"Heh! You're learning Itachi, take the initiative, first rule of FUN!" Kisame gave a blood thirsty smile.

Sound Village

"Orochimaru sama"

"Are the sacrifices ready Kabuto?"

"Yes Orochimaru sama"

"Hehehehe... Lets go hunt us a Uchiha..."

"Orochimaru sama Kisame is also there..."Orochimaru gave Kabuto a death stare. Kabuto paled.

"I don't like interference"

"I -I -I u-un-understand Orochimaru sama"

"Good" Orochimaru walked into the forest.

Itachi's campsite

"They're here Kisame."

"Alright lets give them a party they will never forget!" Kisame picked up his Samehada and walked in front of Itachi.

"KISAME GET DOWN!" Itachi shouted as he rolled away, but it was too late. Kisame was held firmly by a long tongue while several needles hit him. Kisame dropped as the tongue let go. Kisame slowly but steadily got up.

"Heh you're too 100 years my junior to beat me with this trick!"

"As expected of Kisame... 'the seven way shinobi katana jutsu' ninja sure lives up to its name... But today I got no time for you. Kabuto..." Orochimaru stepped out from the thick foliage.

"Yes Orochimaru sama, Kisame san today I will entertain you" smiling smugly at Kisame who was barely standing up.

"Heh, are you always like this Specky?!" Kisame sneered at Kabuto, Although Kisame knew very well of his predicament he wasn't about to be a free frag.

"I think you do not know your situiation Kisame san" Kabuto rushed in front of Kisame prompting Kisame to raise his Samehada on reflex. Due to the numbing effects of the needles his swing was slugging. This time frame was more than enough for Kabuto. With a combination of seals he accumulated chakra to his palms, and quickly severed Kisame's arm tendons and shoulder muscles. With one swift movement from the position he switched to Kisame's back. Kisame already reeling from the tendon attack was hardly in any shape to even detect Kabuto. Kabuto fininshed him off with a paralysing attack to Kisame's back, leaving him out cold. To add insult to injury Kabuto" Since I won this fight today Kisame san I will keep this Samehada as a remembrance present"

"Orochimaru san, why do you seek me? We were once in the same orgaisation but you left. After that we had already severed all contacts"

"My my... Itachi, just because we aren't on the same oraganisation doesn't mean we can't converse once in a while. We were of the same village originally." Orochimaru hissed. Itachi stood his ground, activating his Sharingan.

_Itachi_

'This is not going to be easy. Of all the Sanins this guy is the strongest. But what is it? I can't put my finger on it but what is this aura covering him' Itachi's Magenken Sharingan kept whirling 'I can't feel him at all. All I can see is multiple layers of chakra being molded, as if multiple jutsus are activated at the same time... What kind of monster is this guy. This is not going to be easy.'

"Well well Itachi from your eyes I can see that you are trying to figure me out... Ha ha ha"

"You are doing mutiple jutsus at the same time... This is the frst time I am seeing this kind of technique. How?"

"Woaw, I am impressed. Well then I will let you in on my secret. I can capture the souls of ninjas and seal them in myself, releasing them as and when I please during battle. It was a long process and the wasteful thing was that many of them refused to give up their soul willingly, since they were no use any way they had to die." Orochimaru flinched. Itachi noticed realising something... There were side effects. Orochimaru also knew he had been found out.

"So you noticed..."

"Side effects?"  
"The maximum number of souls I can hold is 11. And I can only hold them for 5 hours before their chakra start leaking out, of course slowly. Well as you know when shit loads of chakra leak out what amount of pain it causes."

"I can see that if the pain can make you flinch then your prey weren't simple"

"I don't use leftovers or rejects for my experiments."

"I presume that you are after me because you need my soul?"  
"Hahahaha... What makes you think I need your soul? I can get souls anywhere but what I need now is your body... Your eyessss!!...." Orochimaru hissed.

"I see... But I cannot give you my eyes or my body"

"Hahaha... I won't take them for free, I will have the power to crush Konoha, when I do I will give you Uchiha Sasuke and Naruto. That way we both win... what do you say I-ta-chi kun" Itachi stood there unnerved with the icyness in Orochimaru's voice. He took of his cloak and cracked his neck and knuckles.

"Orochimaru san let's go"

"My my my I did wish things wouldn't come to this" Orochimaru blinked his eyes.

-seals- Replication jutsu

-seals-Windmill triple blade

-seals- Fire dragon flame blast

BOOOOOOM! A crater hosting a fire as big as a two stroey building formed and in it a figure was writhing.Itachi executed three jutsus to perfection in the blink of an eye. He called back the clones and stood there ready. Although he could see Orochimaru in the flames, he could be never too sure. He relaxed as the figure dropped to its knees. Itachi then saw the figure turn its head towards him.

"I guess I went too easy on him" readying himself. The flames started whirling around the figure and parted, Orochimaru walked out unharmed.

"Heh something I learned from the ex-Kazekage, wind control jutsu. So what did you think of my acting back there?"

"Impressive" Itachi answered flatly.

"But your efforts didn't all go to waste though..." Orochimaru's eyes narrowed, licking his lips," You made me get serious" "Impure World Resurrection..." A coffin started to rise from the ground. "Don't worry Itachi, you will greatly enjoy this. By the way I don't think you could copy this jutsu as you were already confused by my auras." A figure stepped out of the coffin, Itachi's eyes went wide in suprise.

"The Fourth..."

_Itachi_

'Shit this is bad. Orochimaru san on his own is bad enough but with this jutsu he could summon dead souls as well... How powerful is this guy?' Itachi called out 5 clones. 'I have got to make this fight even but then taking down the Fourth is not going to be a walk in the park either. My only break is to hit Orochimaru san and the Fourth with Tsukiyomi as well'

"So shall we begin Itachi?" Completing the summoning jusu by placing a talisman into the Fourth's body, the Fourth surged forward and with lightning reflexes threw a combo of kicks and punches into Itachi. Itachi parried each blow equally,with the 5 clones as well, but he knew that without his Sharingan he would already be dead.

"Not bad Itachi, but its 6 on one... Lets make it more fair" Orochimaru rushed towards the fight scene. Three clones broke from the main fight to face Orochimaru. One clone threw a straight kick but it was easily dodged, "Is that the best!?" The second clone came in with a punching combo and the third clone slided low rying to take Orochimaru with a low sweeping kick. Orochimaru jumped into the air, positioning his body horizontal with the ground and twisted away from the punches, the sweeping kick missing him and the clone slid under Orochimaru. Seeing that Orochimaru was in the air and open for an attack as he was evading the punches and the kick the first clone came in for a killer punch. But Orochimaru smiled sensing the first clone coming for the killer punch stuck out his tongue wrapped the the third clone, who had missed the kick, and pulled him in for defence. As the punch connected with the clone, Orochimaru gracefully landed on his left hand and cartwheeled to reposition himself. "I think I am done playing" Orochimaru spit out the Kusanagi sword and dashed towards the clones slicing one clone in the process before the other got away. Orochimaru sped after the other clone like a bullet. The Fourth was also finished with the clones and was sparring with Itachi 1on 1.

_Itachi_

'This isn't good. How the hell can anyone be this fast. Can normal human beings even beat this guy, without the Sharingan its near impossible to see him move. It looks like Orochimaru san is gonna be finished there soon. If I can get a few more clones out to distract them, then I can hit them with the Tsukiyomi'

-sea-....

"What the...." The Fourth grabbed hold of Itachi in the split second when he let his guard down to form the seal. Itachi looked on as a straight punch came into his face. The Fourth's fist landed squarely totally crushing his ramus; the crunch of breaking bone resonated in the forest for a whole second, which seemed like eternity, and then the as the fist left Itachi's cranium, Itachi felt himself flying 5 meters from the ground, catapulted to be exact, at incredible speeds covering 200 meters in the blink of an eye before crashing into a tree. But even the tree could not bear the brute force of the Fourth's punch, Itachi went through the the tree snapping the trunk, and started dropping altitude. His head touched the ground and that impact skipped him, forcing him into a roll before finally he rammed into a boulder. He stuck there, his entire body implanted into the huge rock. The Fourth and Orochimaru approached him, taking their time, and then stood there looking at the battered body firmly lodged into the boulder. Orochimaru picked him up, at that momment Itachi threw a round house into Orochimaru, dislocating Orochimaru's left shoulder and craked Orochimaru's jaw. With another swift movement Itachi bent low and swept the Fourth's leg, before the Fourth landed Itachi came in with an elbow to his gut totally busting the Fourth wide open. Orochimaru spat out his molars and looked at Itachi.

"Still full of spunk I see" and lashed at Itachi with Kusanagi. The blade sliced through his arm, which he brought up to block the blow with, and ever slighty grazed his face. With his left arm dangling save for the few strands of muscle which the blade didn't sever, Itachi cooly remarked" I guess you missed my fa- Ugh!... ARGHHHHH!!!!!!" The slight graze from the Kusanagi split Itachi's face right up to his left eye lid, and the skin seperated showing perfectly his whole eyeball and the neatly arranged muscles of his cheek.

"I guess I didn't" Orochimaru sneered looking back at the Fourth. The Fourth's body had regenerated and the Fourth stood up, staring straight at Itachi with his lifeless eyes. Then...trees started swaying, small stones started to lift off as if a wind was blowing them away, then as suddenly as the breeze blew the the entire radius of forest stopped moving. The trees stopped swaying, the leaves floated, and the flying stones floated in their trajectory as if they were in a vacuum... For a momment that is, because after that momment immense chakra accumulated on the palm of the Fourth, it was like being near a tornado, small trees were uprooted. Orochimaru was gasping for oxygen as the air around them got sucked in to the tornado.

_Orochimaru_

'The real Rasengan... What an awesome technique, heh... If only it doesn't consume so much chakra it might be useful for me, what the hell do I have to worry when I can summon the real creator... It saves so much trouble learnng it myself... But then again how the hell did that fox brat master this technique? Although it lacks a little power... That guy is dangerous. Rasengan at such an early age, and his power level is almost as good as Jiraiya to bring down Kabuto like that... He needs to be eradicated'

"Itachi thanks for entertaining me for so long but I guess its time to give up." Itachi raised his head and just managed to open both his swollen eyes.

"I will not forget this Orochimaru san"

"What are you talking about you fool, with this you will be gone and yopur beautiful eyes will be mine..." The Fourth rammed the Rasengan into Itachi's chest. The force was so intense that flesh started pleeling layer by layer, making its way to Itachi's ribs.

"So then for your eyes" Orochimaru readied his Kusanagi when he saw Itachi's Sharingan spinning.

"Haven't realised that you can't use Tsukiyomi on me as I am not of a single mind, you got to get my mind to see the illusions but if you can't see my mind it won't work. By the way the Fourth doesn't have a mind at all" Orochimaru was about to swing his Kusanagi when multiple kunais whizzed towards him. He dodged them but the Fourth was not that lucky. They hit his right arm severing his palm. The Rasengan being released engulfed Itachi wrapping him in the chakra tornado trying to rip him apart. The boulder supporting Itachi crumbled unable to withstand the power of the Rasengan, blowing through the boulder Itachi landed several meters away. His left arm dangling because of the muscle strands toally got ripped awy from Itachi. Losing alot of blood Itachi, totally battered, fainted. Orochimaru spun around to see who was the assasin, but instead saw more kunais. He parried each of them efficiently and realised that this wasn't meant to kill him only to distract him. Itachi was gone. Orochimaru called off the Fourth's summoning and slashed at the tree nearby.

"I was close, very close. Shit"

_Kabuto_

'I am being surrounded... 3 no 5 of them and they are very skilled. Comrades of Kisame san and Itachi san? Even I won't be able to take them by myself..."

A cloaked ninja lunged at Kabuto, suddenly from the forest, but Kabuto was more than prepared. He parried the attack easily. Then a second ninja lunged at Kabuto, Kabuto sensing the attack cartwheeled away from both of them trying to reposition himself but when he did Kisame was gone.

"So it was their comrades afterall... Orochimaru sama isn't going to be pleased about this"

"Kabuto" A voice hissed from the thick forest foliage.

"Orochimaru sama?" Kabuto bowed.

"Lets go"

_Outskirts of Hidden Grass Village forest_

"Orochimaru... He really messed it up this time." A clocked figure said.

"He isn't going to be fodder for us... We have to take him seriously" Another figure replied.

"I know... Itachi is more than enough evidence to convince me. He is the the best of the Sanins afterall..."

"Lets get back and get these two to give us a detailed report first."

"YES!" the others chorused in unison fleeting to their base.

_Itachi_

'This is the first ever time I needed to be saved. Shit! Orochimaru san... He is to be feared. He even knew about Tsukiyomi, a Sharingan technique... The worst part he came prepared for Tsukiyomi... Shit! Never before has my Uchiha heritage been belittled. My powers are only that far?! It can't be... Next time I will be prepared Orochimaru san and you had better watch out... The same techniques never work twice on a true blooded Uchiha... My Sharingan WILL end you!... The greatest of the Sanins will fall to the greater power... My Sharingan!'

* * *

So how guys? Interesting? Weak? Fight good? Actually I based this fight movements off FoR, FF:HW, The One, Ranma 1/2 and Justice League... A little of everything... Oh yeah the kicks are like Gau's from Shadow skill. I don't know how else to explain further I just hope that my words recreated the fight scene playing in my mind... Hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading! Please review and my next chapter won't be up for till a while. Thanks for reading!!!!!!! Your reviews make my day boosting my spirit! Thanks. 


	4. More training

First off, thanks for the reviews even though they were more like comments... But I wish to reply to Peter Kim and Black myst. Peter Kim, I am not sure what your source was manga or anime? I have not heard of it though that the leader can learn all the jutsus by reading people's minds. Is the leader even revealed yet? But... I want to make it that Orochimaru has finally found a way to counter Itachi. I don't really care about the leader. Black myst, Orochimaru was not scared of any Uchiha or their powers. He just acknowledged that they are stronger than him. Even then Itachi confessed to Kisame when they were hunting for Naruto that if they went against Jiraiya they will both die or one die one seriously injured and Jiraya injured, or finally both seriously injured and Jiraiya dies. That just shows that Sanins are not just titles but thay are significant even in Akatsuki. Thats it for clarifications or my take on the facts of Naruto or my point of view of that series. Please correct me or direct me to specific sources to prove me wrong... I hope that you will enjoy this chapter! And hopefully review... Thank You very much!

* * *

Secret Location near Konoha

"Narutooooooo! Ooooi Narutooooo!" Jiraiya hollered at the top of his voice. It was only 4 days since he left Naruto to train. The watch toad he left behind to supervise Naruto reported that Naruto mysteriously collasped while training. He was still walking around when "Erro Sennin..." a weak whisper rustled through Jiraiya's sensitive ears. He was shocked at the sight... under him. "OOPS!"

"Damn you Ero Sennin... Watch where you walk" another whisper came back.

"How am I supposed to know that you were hiding there? By the way wh-..."

"FOOOOD!!! Give me some food... Feed me I haven't eaten anything for ages... Foood..." Naruto shouted with all his might, all that came out was a whisper.

"Wow! Where is all the food I left you with... Haiyah... Wait for a while" Jiraiya then proceeded to make Naruto some Ramen while Naruto lost conciousness again. Jiraiya then woke him up to give him the food. He waited patiently for Naruto to finish and give him an explanation.

"You saved me Ero Sennin... I thought I was gonna die out here of hunger."

"So? What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened?" Naruto looked confused, while helping himself to more Ramen from Jiraiya's back pack.

"I mean why were you fainted?" Jiraiya's eyes narrowed. "Were you injured from the training or were you attacked? The watch toad I left behind told me that you collasped suddenly. I rushed here to see if you were attacked or something..."

"Heh! Don't worry Ero Sennin! I know how to take care of myself." Naruto exclaimed in his usual cheery voice regaining his strength "I only fainted couse I was training without food... For two days already..."

"What! Two days?! Don't tell me you finished two tubs of rice, and that whole pot of meat! In two days! What have you been doing, were you even training?!" Jiraiya poked Naruto's stomach.

"Of course! I used so much chakra. An these weights they weigh a ton!" Naruto squinted at Jiraiya giving him the 'I did all that you instructed' look. Jiraiya suddenly came to a realisation.

_Jiraya_

'How long has it been? 12 - 15 hours? Since my watch toad told me from the time he fainted? Don't tell me he can already move normally from that monster suit!? It took even Tsunade a whole month to pass this training. Even then she couldn't complete it. Sarutobi sensei said it was enough training... By the way is this even possible... Can he... Can he... No way... I think I will just test him'

"Naruto!"

"Heh? Brruuuurrrrppp! What is it Ero Sennin?"

"Let's see your training results." Jiraiya looked at him.

"Heh? Are you serious! I just ate! No way! I wanna rest"

"Naruto I said I want to see how far you are in your training!"

"Just cut me some slack Ero Sennin" Naruto replied lazily totally ignoring Jiraiya. Jiraiya seeing that talking won't do it jumped high, aiming his fist for Naruto's gut.

"NARUTOOO!" Naruto looked up to see Jiraiya, coming for him. "Dodge this Naruto!"

"What the hell are you trying to do Ero Sennin!" Naruto screamed, and just when the fist was about to connect he rolled away gracefully. As if it was too slow a punch for him. Jiraiya looked at the very pissed still screaming Naruto, his eyes widening in horror.

_Jiraiya_

'Wha-Wha-What the hell was that just now? I definitely was serious about punching him. But that movement... Even Tsunade... With her monster strength... Couldn't... What in the world have I unleashed?' Jiraiya still stood there looking at Naruto totally shocked. 'This monster over here surpassed us, and is probably the only person in the world who can reach and complete level 2 in 11 days. That kind of movement with 200kg, and he has been training with it for only like 3 days? Heh, well then we really have got ourselves a hokage material here...' Jiraiya was suddenly brought back to reality by Naruto pulling his pants down and running off leaving Jiraiya in his boxers. 'That brat needs to learn manners though!'

"Damn you Naruto! Come back here you brat!"

"Are you stupid? Why would I come to you when I know you are gonna beat me up! Booyaa!! Hahahahaha! Polka dot boxers! Wait till I tell that old hag! She's gonna die laughing."

"Haiyah! That's enough Naruto. I see that you are already familiar with the suit. So then lets move on to stage 3." Naruto beamed at him very pleased with himself that he has surpassed Jiraiya's expectations.

"Hey Ero Senin I told you that I am the best ninja. It took me less than one week. So what's the next level. Come on this kind of light training cant possibly make me stronger?"

"Try punching the tree normally." Naruto wound up his arm to give the tree a right hook "WAIT!" Naruto held back his punch, toppling over in the process and his head landed on a stone.

"Aaowch!" Naruto cried sittting up "Why the hell did you ask me to stop? You are the one who told me to punch that damned tree!"

"Naruto..." Jiraiya pointed to the spot Naruto's head landed on "What do you see?"

"Huh? Nothing..."

"Where's the stone you landed on?"

"Haaaa! I don't see it! I was sure I landed on a stone!" Naruto looked lost, Jiraiya looked at Naruto disbelivingly, 'How dense is this guy?"

"Rub your forehead Naruto" Naruto felt his forehead and found that there was alot of dust.

"See now Naruto?"

"Hmmm...Nope!" Naruto smiled innocently, Jiraiya slapped his forehead.

"You moron, Thats the stone which was pulverised under you damn head!"

"I did this by falling... Wow!" Naruto quicky got up and punched the tree with all his might. The tree cracked right in the center from the might of the punch" Wow this is awesome!" He was about to punch again when Jiraiya konked his on the head.

"You fool stop destroying the trees! That's why I asked you to go easy. With that kind of strength you can level this forest in leass than a day you... FOOL!" Jiraiya konked him on the head again.

"I was just testing my strength. I didn't mean to destroy the tree." Naruto replied nursing his two bumps. "So whats the next training? Let's go"

"Level 3, Chakra control. Naruto put Strap your self to that log." Naruto did so.

"Ok all done"

"You see that wall" Pointing to the pebbled wall at the side of the underground secret lair which reached to the top of the ground, was at least 15 meters high.

"Yes... You don't mean... Climb carrying this..." Naruto's jaw dropped. The log was almost as big as the tree he just split.

"Yes and don't think that it is gonna be easy either. Those pebbles have been specially smoothed so that walking up will difficult even with chakra."

"Wha- wha- WHAT! WALK!? Walk up like in the tree walking exercise? You gotta be kidding me! I thought you said climb."

"Nope. Climing is the only the fisrt part of the exercise but ultimately you have to walk up." Jiraiya looked at Naruto who was squating seemingly in deep thought. "See Naruto the trick is to put enough chakra to your feet so that you can stick on to the wall. Then release the hold of the chakra on one foot and transfer it to the other foot. You will do this slowly and try to master the timing. Soon you will get it right. But of couse thats where the log comes in. Since the log will constantly pull you down you will always have mold chakra on to your feet otherwise gravity will show you whose boss. Try doing it, for you you will understand it better that way." Jiraiya gave him the thumb's up, encourging him, "You can do it!" Naruto proceeded to the wall. He felt the pebbles. They were extremely cool and smooth. He put a foot on the wall but it slid down. He then pumped chakra in to his legs and managed to keep stuck on the wall, and started to make his way up slowly and managed 5 steps before slipping. He kept at it all afternoon but instead of improving he became worse, finally collapsing from exhaution.

_Jiraiya_

'Naruto with this training you will know how to really focus your chakra and mold in effieciently and ultimately increase your stamina. That way you won't leak out unnessesary amount of chakra and with your talent for stamina you will ultimately be the longest lasting ninja in almost every situiation. Come on Naruto. This training will be your trump card.'

Konoha Forest

"All right Sasuke, now try to activate the seal on your own."

"Hai" Sasuke took in a deep breath. He closed his eyes and started concentrating all his chakra into his eyes. Slowly his eyes began to glow from all the chakra being channelled into his eyes. The extreme pain got to him and he closed his eyes collapsing, as he squirmed in pain the seal activated.

"Sasuke!" Kakashi ran to him performing a seal, ready to contain the seal if it got out if hand "Sasuke I am going to stop..." Sasuke caught Kakashi's hand, and slowly looked up opening his eyes.

"Sensei wanna try out my new Sharingan?" Kakashi looked in awe at Sasuke's fully evolved Sharingan.

"Well well, looks like you got yourself a new toy..."

"With this... Itachi and I are even." Kakashi looked on.

_Kakashi_

'It seems that he still hasn't forgotten about his brother. I am starting to wonder if it was a good idea to teach him how to release the Magenken Sharingan. Anyway its too late to think about now. Its best that way any way. He has come to be this strong with only only revenge driving him. I will just have to help him control it from time to time.'

"Alright Sasuke lets see what you can do with that" With that Kakashi dashed to towards Sasuke punching and kicking. Sasuke was ables to see each movement clearly and dodged each of them easily.

"Sensei you're getting slow..." Sasuke smirked.

"Hoooh! You seem confident. Now lets get serious shall we." With that Kakashi and Sasuke practised all out, trying to get the to familliarise with the Magenken Sharingan.

And one month passes...

* * *

Thanks for reading. Hope you guys can review. Sorry bout this chapter though... My work is eating alot of my time and I didn't really have time to write this and I apologise for giving such half assed effort. Sorry, I will do better next time... I hope...

And if possible please review.


End file.
